Coltaine
by Cyrograf
Summary: Coltaine poprzez pożary wlecze się z cichym szczękiem. Wiatr turla kości żołnierzy, nienawiść dostali w podzięce. Coltaine prowadzi sznur psów wciąż kąsających go w rękę. Coltaine krwawą pięścią toruje drogę do domu przez mękę. Wiatr niesie słowa uchodźców, pełną wyrzutu piosenkę. Coltaine prowadzi sznur psów wciąż kąsających go w rękę.
1. Chapter 1

Witam wszystkich,

Od razu na wstępnie chcę zaznaczyć, że jest to połączenie pracy oryginalnej z zaczerpniętymi elementami świata Malazańskiej Księgi Poległych w postaci wiersza, który zainspirował mnie do napisania opowiadania. Nie jest to więc "czysty" fanfik. Mam nadzieję, że nikomu z was nie będzie to aż tak bardzo przeszkadzać.

Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba i czekam na komentarze.


	2. Chapter 2

_Coltaine poprzez pożary  
wlecze się z cichym szczękiem.  
Wiatr turla kości żołnierzy,  
nienawiść dostali w podzięce.  
Coltaine prowadzi sznur psów  
wciąż kąsających go w rękę.  
Coltaine krwawą pięścią toruje  
drogę do domu przez mękę.  
Wiatr niesie słowa uchodźców,  
pełną wyrzutu piosenkę.  
Coltaine prowadzi sznur psów  
wciąż kąsających go w rękę._

Malazańska Księga Poległych _  
Steven Erikson_

* * *

Na szczycie wzgórza stał namiot. Gruby materiał łopotał na wietrze a przyczepione do niego kości głośno szczękały. Obok niego na wbitej w suchą ziemie wysokiej pice powiewały flagi Zjednoczonych Królestw.  
U stóp wzgórza pojawił się pojazd, który unosił się parę metrów nad ziemią. Siedziało w nim dwóch mężczyzn odzianych w żółte szaty. Tuż za nimi szła powoli samotna postać, którą spowijała mglista łuna. Zatrzymała się na chwilę, by odwrócić się w stronę tysięcznej armii, która obozowała w pobliskiej dolinie. Największej jaka kiedykolwiek powstała.  
Wnętrze namiotu było przestronne. Z sufity zwieszały się kolejne talizmany z kości i piór a pod ścianami stały potężne kufry. Na jego środku stał drewniany stół przykryty mapami, nad którymi ktoś się pochylał.  
\- Mamy wieści.  
Mężczyzna rzucił przelotne spojrzenie osobom, które weszły do namiotu. Zatrzymał dłużej wzrok na trzeciej postaci, która stanęła nieruchomo w cieniu i znów wbił je w mapy.  
Zwiadowca otrzepał żółty materiał i podszedł bliżej wskazując na pobliskie lasy.  
\- Wrogie wojska próbują nas otoczyć. Powinni być gotowi jutro. Około trzech batalionów koło Puszczy Azeńskiej. Dwa oderwały się wczoraj i ruszyły na nasze tyły. Dwa kolejne próbują zamknąć krąg. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się - Moi saperzy już zabezpieczyli tam teren. Będzie niezła jatka.  
Wódz pokiwał powoli głową pytając cicho.  
\- Niebo?  
Zwiadowca skrzywił się spoglądając niepewnie na swojego towarzysza.  
\- Mamy problem.  
Po jego twarzy przebiegł cień strachu, gdy mężczyzna powoli wyprostował się wbijając w niego ciemne spojrzenie.  
\- To nie nasza wina! Wszystko zrobiliśmy na czas. Tamci mają więcej maszyn!  
Stojąca w cieniu postać poruszyła się nieznacznie. Wódz pokiwał powoli głową omiatając raz jeszcze mapy.  
\- Dołączy do was klan Morratów.  
Zwiadowca przez chwilę wyglądał jakby chciał zaprotestować, lecz po chwili zasalutował i wyszedł bez słowa. Na zewnątrz rozległ się trzask a następnie znajome dudnienie latającego pojazdu.  
\- To nie było rozsądne.  
Coltaine rozejrzał się i po chwili podniósł z ziemi jakiś stołek. Z sapnięciem usiadł na nim i przetarł dłońmi twarz.  
\- Mam na głowie teraz ważniejsze sprawy niż utarczki między klanami, Baltazarze.  
Sięgnął za siebie podnosząc dzban z winem. A raczej z płynem, które przypominało alkohol jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu. Pociągnął potężny łyk i otarł wierzchem dłoni usta.  
\- Gdzie teraz jesteś?  
\- W stolicy. Okoliczne miasta opustoszały. Wszyscy przenoszą się tutaj.  
Postać na chwilę rozmyła jakby znajdowała się za taflą wody.  
\- Mają świetne zabezpieczenia, lecz oblężenie nie powinno trwać długo.  
Wódz odchylił do tyłu głowę zamykając oczy. Po chwili wyszeptał.  
\- Sprawdź gdzie ukrywać się będą przywódcy. Musimy ich dostać żywych.  
\- Będę przekazywać informacje z oblężenia. Tak powinno być...  
\- Nie - mężczyzna przerwał mu stanowczo - Wtedy masz być w obozie.  
\- Rozumiem.  
Baltazar ukłonił się głęboko. Jego postać zaczęła się rozmazywać, by po chwili zniknąć całkowicie.  
Niedługo zacznie się wojna, jakiej ta kraina nie widziała od wieków. Dokładnie od 261 lat, od kiedy przepadła Księga Pokoju i na nowo rozpoczął się chaos. Dawny sojusz rozpadł się niezwykle szybko a stare rany pojawiły się na nowo.  
Kiedyś istniały cztery wielkie państwa. Północne Ziemie. Kraina bez władców, która od zawsze wzbudzała strach. Zachodnie Królestwa, wiecznie nękane wojnami domowymi. Południowe Stepy gdzie żyli ostatni nomadowie. I wreszcie Nowy Świat, państwo przebudzone po rewolucji uczonych. Wielkie puszcze zmienione w fabryki, gdzie konstruowano nowe, coraz to bardziej śmiercionośne bronie.  
Istnieje legenda, że ktoś zdołał ich zjednoczyć. Jedni mówią, że to bogowie zstąpili na ziemie przybierając ludzkie postacie. Inni, że byli szarlatanami, którzy omotali umysły władców. Sączyli jad do uszu przywódców, obiecując im bogactwo i przepych. Mężczyzna sięgnął do piersi i zacisnął palce na jakimś przedmiocie schowanym pod bluzą. Tak naprawdę, nikt nie chciał znać prawdy. Liczyło się tylko to, że wojny przestały nękać ich kontynent. Nasz.  
Pozostały po tych czasach jedynie opowieści. Zapomniani bohaterowie dawnych dni. Zbyt odległych, by uważać to wszystko za prawdę.  
Coltaine powoli przeszedł przez namiot i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Spojrzał na rozciągającą się przed nim potężną armię, złożoną z dawnych wrogów. Kiedy to się stało? Jakim cudem zdołał zebrać ze sobą tylu żołnierzy. Dlaczego czuł, że wszyscy rządni są krwi? Czasem miał wrażenie, że również jego.  
Zerknął w bok na ciemnoskórego mężczyznę ochraniającego jego namiot. Mężczyzna z Klanu Ombry. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, kiedy ich zwerbował. Przecież to spokojny klan. Jeden z nielicznych, które unikały kłopotów. Kiedy to się stało?

Poczuł za sobą znajome pociągnięcie. Niemal niewyczuwalne. Odwrócił się szybko i wszedł do namiotu. Na jego środku stała znajoma postać, która zsunęła kaptur. Jego oczom ukazała się twarz starszego mężczyzny o krótkiej siwej brodzie. Baltazar ukłonił się lekko.  
\- Nowy Świat ma teraz pięciu prezydentów, Panie. Każdy z nim odpowiada za inną część krainy. Będą ukrywać się w różnych miejscach, lecz znam lokalizacje.  
Coltaine podszedł do niego i chwycił go za podbródek zmuszając by na niego spojrzał.  
\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś się przede mną nie kłaniał.  
Pochylił się i przesunął powoli palcem po policzku Baltazara a następnie dotknął jego ust. Mag zrobił krok w tył i znów się pochylił.  
\- Nie powinieneś, Panie.  
\- Wydajesz mi polecenia?  
Mężczyzna spojrzał przestraszonym wzrokiem na Wodza kłaniając się jeszcze niżej.  
\- Nie, nigdy.  
Zacisnął mocniej palce na swoim kolanie.  
\- Dlaczego mnie odtrącasz?  
\- Mój status społeczny nie pozwala, abym mógł cię chociaż dotknąć, Panie. Nie jestem tego godzien.  
Coltaine oparł się o stół i zaplótł ręce na piersi. Powiedział nieco podniesionym tonem.  
\- Myślę, że sam będę o tym decydował. Nie pouczaj mnie, skoro stoisz niżej!  
Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i odwrócił się patrząc na mapy. Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu słychać było tylko okoliczne wycie wiatru. Potem zakłócił tę ciszę szept.  
\- Wybacz... nie o to mi chodziło.  
Przejechał palcami po mapie.  
\- Jesteś przy mnie zawsze, Baltazarze i... wciąż mnie odtrącasz. Od początku tej wyprawy zostawiałem moje posłanie dla ciebie. - Uśmiechnął się lekko - Po jakimś czasie nerwy potrafią puszczać.  
Coltaine odchylił do tyłu głowę zamykając oczy.  
\- Przekaż przywódcom klanów, że dziś w nocy zaatakujemy. Niech przygotują wojska. Władający mocą niech pozostaną w tyle i obserwują wszystko z bezpiecznych pozycji. Bez mojego pozwolenia nie można im się mieszać.  
Mężczyzna powoli wyprostował się i ruszył do wyjścia, lecz przystanął na chwilę, gdy Wódz dodał.  
\- Stań obok mnie podczas bitwy.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz, Panie.  
Coltaine spojrzał na niego smutnym wzrokiem.  
\- To nie był rozkaz, tylko prośba.

Chaos. Grzmoty dział i błyski wybuchów. Krzyki walczących i jęki umierających. Brzęki stali i dudnienie maszyn.  
Walka zaczęła się od wybuchów na tyłach obozu. Ładunki, na które nadziały się wrogie oddziały dały początek kolejnej rzezi. Coltaine odwrócił się spoglądając na pożar pobliskich lasów i unoszące się nad nim jednostki latające. Zacisnął pięść. Na ziemi mieli przewagę i to sporą. Lecz jeśli nie pozbędą się tych przeklętych maszyn to może wygrana nie będzie taka łatwa.  
Zbudowane przez nich jednostki były jedynie kopiami tych władanych przez Nowy Świat. Nędznymi kopiami, które ledwo unosiły się nad ziemią. Nie miały prawa się z nimi mierzyć. Jednak uczeni nie doceniali nauki, którą dawno postanowili porzucić, nazywając ją "magią".  
\- Shilon.  
Stojąca obok niego kobieta kiwnęła głową i uniosła dłonie. Nagle zza horyzontu pojawiły się czarne chmury, które mknęły w ich kierunku z nadnaturalną prędkości. W kilka sekund objęły całe niebo. Wraz z ich przybyciem nad lasem wzmógł się wiatr. Korony drzew chwiały się lekko, lecz wciąż unoszące się na nimi maszyny wyraźnie traciły panowanie nad sterami.  
Coltaine ściągnął z pleców olbrzymi topór i odwrócił się ruszając na schody. Ktoś jednak zagrodził mu drogę. Wbił w niego szare oczy, w których widoczna była rządza krwi.  
\- O co chodzi? Muszę przejść do moich oddziałów.  
Mag nie odezwał się opuszczają wzrok.  
\- Odejdź w takim razie.  
Mężczyzna nie ruszył się. Wziął głębszy oddech i nagle padł na jedno kolano.  
\- Mogę przekazać projekcję, nie musi Pan osobiście schodzić.  
Coltaine odchylił głowę unosząc brwi. O co mu chodzi? Nagle przypomniał sobie poprzednią bitwę i wojownika, który stanął naprzeciw niego. Jednego z lepszych z jakimi walczył. Wygrał, lecz został ciężko ranny. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się delikatnie.  
\- Cieszę, że się o mnie martwisz- pochylił się kładąc dłoń na jego barku - Lecz to za mało, Baltazarze.  
Minął go zbiegając szybko po kamiennych stopniach. Słyszał już w oddali szczęk mieczy i odgłosy wystrzałów. Wieża w jakiej przed chwilą się znajdował, była otoczona przez niedobitki batalionów, które jako pierwsze zostały zaatakowane. Wypatrzył wśród walczących barczystego mężczyznę. Emanował siłą i charyzmą jaką widywał u dowódców. Coltaine uśmiechnął się prąc przed siebie z uniesioną bronią. Walczący nieświadomie schodzili mu z drogi. W oczach wodza błyszczały szalone i groźne błyski gdy znajdował się na polu walki. Tylko w takich momentach do głosu dochodziło jego wychowanie. Zwykle starał się trzymać je na wodzy. Nie chciał popełniać błędów z przeszłości.  
Coltaine zrobił ogromny zamach i uderzył w przeciwnika, który w ostatniej chwili się odsunął. Ostrze topora przecięło jednak niezwykle głęboko ramię wrogiego dowódcy. Wódz niemal natychmiast obrócił w dłoniach broń i ponowił atak. Przeciwnik znów zrobił unik, lecz tym razem był lepiej przygotowany i oddał cios trzymanym w dłoniach mieczem, które wbiło się w brzuch mężczyzny. Po chwili jednak zrozumiał, że to był błąd. Coltaine chwycił ręką ostrze miecza i z uśmiechem uderzył bokiem topora w jego głowę.  
Wyciągnął powoli miecz z brzucha i wyrzucił broń na bok. Spojrzał na bluzę przesiąkniętą krwią a następnie wyprostował się i zamknął oczy wsłuchując się w odgłosy bitwy. Przepiękne dźwięki. Brzdęki stali i odległe wybuchy. Ah, czuł jak krew w jego żyłach zaczyna coraz szybciej płynąć. Buzowała, jakby próbując się uwolnić...  
\- Wodzu?  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na żołnierza, który cofnął się w przerażeniu widząc śmierć w jego oczach. Nagle Coltaine oprzytomniał.  
\- Melduj.  
Żołnierz zawahał się przez chwilę.  
\- Bataliony spod Puszczy rozbite. Niedobitków gonią jeźdźcy. Wrogie oddziały przegrupowują się a kapitanowie podejrzewają, że próbują się połączyć na naszych tyłach, gdzie toczą się najbardziej krwawe walki.  
\- Skieruj tam Klany Gałęzi, Słońca, Wody i Wilka. Również wszystkie pojazdy latające. Niech dołączy do nich Shiloh oraz Ghil.  
Spojrzał jeszcze raz przed siebie i dodał twardo.  
\- Zabić wszystkich.  
Chłopak zasalutował i pobiegł przed siebie niknąc w tłumie walczących.  
Coltaine rozejrzał się. Wrogie barwy były już ledwo widoczne. W niektórych miejscach toczyły się jeszcze potyczki, lecz były one mało znaczące. Na północy wciąż rozlegały się wybuchy i kłębił się czarny dym. Członkowie klanu Morratów zawsze byli nieco szaleni i nie przejmowali się własnym życiem. Sami mówili, że oddychają prochem strzelniczym i piją naftę. Być może właśnie dlatego byli tak nieliczni? Ale sami wybrali taki los. Nie potrzebowali współczucia a jedyne czego wymagali to zatrudnienie.  
Coltaine zastanawiał się czy nie staną się oni później przypadkiem przeszkodą w jego dalszych planach. Gdzie będą szukać zarobku gdy skończą się wojny? Chyba tylko w kopalniach.  
Pochylił się i chwycił za kołnierz wciąż nieprzytomnego oficera. Eh, jego polowanie coś szybko się tym razem skończyło. Może to i lepiej? Ostatnio coraz częściej tracił nad sobą panowanie. Nawet nie chciałby wiedzieć co by mogło się stać, gdyby dalej walczył.

\- Panie! Co się stało?!  
Coltaine rzucił zdziwione spojrzenie na biegnącego w jego stronę maga. Westchnął ciężko i wszedł do namiotu siadając na posłaniu.  
Baltazar podbiegł do niego i klęknął obok podwijając rękawy.  
\- Mogę...?  
Powiedział to cicho, jak starą formułkę, którą zawsze powtarzał, gdy chciał opatrzeć mężczyznę. Chyba robił to nawet nieświadomie. Tak bardzo przywiązywał wagę do zasad swojego klanu.  
\- Nie.  
Mag zesztywniał w połowie odwiązywania sznurów z lekkiej zbroi Coltaina. Spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem.  
\- Ale rany...  
\- Jeśli spełnisz moją prośbę, to wtedy ci pozwolę.  
Mężczyzna bez wahania pokiwał głową. Wódz czuł jak zbiera w nim moc. Uśmiechnął się w duchu wiedząc, że wcale nie będzie mu potrzebna.  
\- Pocałuj mnie.  
Baltazar cofnął się spuszczając głowę.  
\- Nie mogę...  
\- Więc się wykrwawię.  
Mag spojrzał raz jeszcze na jego okropną ranę. Po chwili podniósł głowę i zbliżył się niepewnie. Coltaine siedział spokojnie patrząc, jak Mag oblizuje wargi i nerwowo przełyka ślinę. Po chwili przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, sprawiając, że ich twarze dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów. Spojrzał w brązowe oczy Wodza, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na jego wargi, aż wreszcie pochylił się po przodu, sprawiając, że ich usta złączyły się.  
\- Ah, Panie, nie...  
Mag położył dłonie na piersi mężczyzny, który nagle powalił go na ziemię. Coltaine zawisł opierając się na dłoniach nad mężczyzną.  
\- Proszę nie...  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Nie powinniśmy... - urwał nagle odwracając wzrok.  
\- Nie obchodzą mnie młodsi mężczyźni ani kobiety - przejechał palcami po jego policzku - Byłeś przy mnie tyle lat. Wśród ciemności wojny tylko ty byłeś prawdziwy. Tylko tobie ufam.  
Na dłuższą chwile zamilkł, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając.  
\- Panie, rana...  
Coltaine nie zareagował. Krew z jego brzucha powoli kapała na szaty maga.  
\- Kochasz mnie?  
\- To nie ma znaczenia...  
\- Dla mnie ma!  
Oczy mężczyzny rozbłysły wściekłością. Chwycił maga na nadgarstki i boleśnie przygwoździł je do ziemi. Pochylił się niżej i złowieszczo warknął.  
\- Odpowiedz.  
Baltazar uchylił usta lecz dopiero po chwili popłynęły z nich słowa. Niezwykle ciche słowa.  
\- Tak...  
Coltaine odchylił do tyłu głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko. Robił to niezwykle rzadko a gdy już się to stało, wyglądał o dziesięć lat młodziej.  
Puścił maga i powoli usiadł łapiąc się za ranę. Baltazar leżał jeszcze oddychając głęboko, jakby właśnie dokonał czegoś niemożliwego. Może i było w tym nieco prawdy.  
Obrócił się na bok poprawiając szaty a następnie znów powoli kucnął przed mężczyzną. Lekko drżącymi palcami zaczął ponownie ściągać zbroję. Coltaine wpatrywał się chwilę w twarz mężczyzny, by po chwili przenieść wyżej, na kogoś, kto właśnie wszedł do namiotu.  
Postać była pokryta sadzą i śmierdziała siarką. Zasalutowała z szaleńczym uśmiechem i podeszła nieco bliżej.  
\- Rozbiliśmy ich, wszystkich.  
Coltaine zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Tak szybko?  
\- Użyliśmy nasze ładunki burzące i ogłuszające.  
\- Mieliście zostawić je na oblężenie miasta.  
Morrat przewrócił oczami.  
\- Tak było szybciej. I zabawniej.  
Coltaine położył dłoń i ramieniu Baltazara i delikatnie go odepchnął. Powoli wstał nie odrywając oczu od sapera.  
\- Czy nie zrozumieliście rozkazów?  
Zaplótł ręce na piersi.  
\- Kazałem walczyć klanom. Wy mieliście tylko zabezpieczyć nasz obóz od strony Puszczy.  
Stanął kilka kroków od Morrata spoglądając na niego zimno. Nie bał się, że żołnierze nie będą słuchać jego rozkazów. Podążali za jego wizją, jak wyznawcy religii. Tylko saperzy pozostawali uparci. I niebezpieczni. Czyżby jedyną drogą jaka pozostała mu, aby byli posłuszni, był strach?  
\- Wybierz jednego ze swoich ludzi.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem. Coltaine pochylił się niżej cedząc przez zęby.  
\- Wybierz jednego. Teraz. Potem go tu przyprowadź.  
Morrat spojrzał na Wodza spode łba zaciskając usta. Po chwili wyszedł jednak bez słowa.  
Coltaine powoli znów usiadł na łóżku. Zacisnął palce na naszyjniku pod bluzką. Baltazar spojrzał na niego kątem oka za następnie uniósł dłonie nad jego raną.  
\- Nie rób tego, Panie. Nie tak blisko celu.  
Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Po chwili jego dłonie delikatnie rozbłysły. Coltaine spojrzał na jego zastygłą w skupieniu twarz. Miał rację. Jak zwykle zresztą. Ale czy miał wyjście? Morratowie mogą zaprzepaścić jego plany przez swoją lekkomyślność. Zawsze mógł ich wyrzucić z armii, lecz byli niezwykle przydatni, zwłaszcza w zdobywaniu miast.  
A pozostawienie ich bez żadnej nauczki czy przestrogi też było złym wyjściem. Jaki byłby wtedy z niego przywódca, gdyby pozwalał na tak niebezpieczne dla całej wyprawy akcje? Puścił naszyjnik.  
\- Czasem mam wrażenie, że droga jaką wybrali moi przodkowie jest za trudna.  
Mag spojrzał na mężczyznę, który zasłonił dłonią twarz. Po chwili zawahania wyciągnął ręcę w jego stronę, lecz zaraz je cofnął.  
\- Jestem pewien, że sobie poradzisz, Panie.  
\- Naprawdę? - Coltaine spojrzał na niego zmęczonym wzorkiem - Dlaczego tak sądzisz?  
\- Jesteś silnym i porywczym człowiekiem przez swoje wychowanie. Lecz również dobrym i sprawiedliwym w głębi duszy dzięki swojemu rodowodowi. To wspaniałe cechy.  
Mężczyzna wyprostował się odchylając do tyłu głowę.  
\- Rodowód Paladynów? Czasem zastanawiam się jak udało mu się zjednoczyć narody bez rozlewu krwi. I dlaczego dopuścił, aby potem go złapano - Mężczyzna zacisnął palce w pięść - Przecież mógł z łatwością się ukryć.  
Baltazar wstał zakrywając znów głowę kapturem. Jego twarz niemal natychmiast zniknęła w cieniu.  
\- Na pewno miał swój powód. Powinniśmy uszanować jego wybór.  
Ukłonił się głęboko i odwrócił w stronę wyjścia. Zatrzymał się jednak na krótką chwilę, gdy mężczyzna jeszcze dodał.  
\- Naprawdę cię kocham, Baltazarze.  
Cień kaptura zakrył ból, jaki pojawił się w oczach maga. Wiem Panie - pomyślał - Dlatego żałuję tego, co będę musiał zrobić. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo.

Wychodząc z namiotu minął się z młodym chłopakiem śmierdzącym prochem strzelniczym. Skierował się w dół zbocza gdzie obozowali oficerowie. Próbowałem trzymać cię na dystans, Coltaine. Żebyś potem nie cierpiał. Odpychałem cię na wszystkie sposoby, byś mi nie zaufał, lecz ty zrobiłeś coś gorszego. Zakochałeś się we mnie bez pamięci. Nawet nie wiesz jak trudno mi było cię okłamywać, chłopcze.  
Oczy licznie zgromadzonych skierowały się na niego, gdy wszedł do namiotu.  
\- Baltazarze, już się martwiliśmy, że nie przyjdziesz!  
Wysoki oficer podszedł do niego i poklepał go serdecznie po plecach. Mag skierował spojrzenie na Morrata, którego widział kilka chwil temu. Na jego ustach wciąż gościł szaleńczy uśmiech, chociaż w oczach kryła się podejrzliwość. Nigdy mi nie ufał. I wcale mu się nie dziwię. Im więcej przebywam w towarzystwie naczelnego wodza, tym zaczynam mieć coraz więcej wątpliwości. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to co powiedział, gdy Coltaine powalił go na ziemię, było do końca kłamstwem. Pokręcił delikatnie głową odpychając od siebie te myśli.  
W namiocie byli niemal wszyscy kapitanowie. Przypomniał sobie nagle wiersz, który kiedyś usłyszał od jednego z żołnierzy. "Coltaine prowadzi sznur psów wciąż kąsających go w rękę." Oh, jakże był on teraz prawdziwy.  
\- Może przejdziemy do rzeczy, skoro wszyscy już tu są?  
Baltazar stanął w kącie obserwując całe zgromadzenie. Pierwszy głos zabrał członek klanu Ombry.  
\- Musimy to zrobić dzisiaj. Jutro mamy wyruszyć na stolicę Nowego Świata a wtedy będzie już za późno.  
\- Tak - odezwał się przysadzisty mężczyzna o niezwykle jasnej karnacji - Jesteśmy wystarczająco blisko, aby sobie teraz poradzić bez naszego kochanego wodza.  
\- Heh, jego wizje i tak są kretyńskie.  
W namiocie rozległ się wesoły szmer. Jedna z nielicznych kobiet powiedziała nie ukrywając pogardy.  
\- Pokój? Kto go teraz chce?  
\- Jest nieopłacalny.  
\- I nudny.  
Baltazar przysłuchiwał się rozmowie w milczeniu. Wizja Coltaina w założeniu nie była zła. Jej główną wadą było to, że jest przestarzała. Stała się utopią, której stworzenie było niemożliwe. Trójka herosów, którym udało się zjednoczyć kraje, żyła setki lat temu. Teraz czasy są kompletnie inne. Wszyscy zarabiają na rozlewie krwi. Dostawcy broni i maszyn. Kupcy, którzy pobierali wysokie opłaty za przewóz towarów przez granice. Ośrodki szkolenia rekrutów. Wszyscy, oprócz zwykłych obywateli. Ale kto się nimi przejmował?  
\- Musimy to załatwić tak, jakby zabił go ktoś z naszych wrogów. Większość żołnierzy jest w niego zapatrzona jak obrazek. Potem zrobi się z niego męczennika.  
Blady mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.  
\- Walka w imię sprawiedliwej zemsty. Czyż to nie piękne?  
\- Taaa. Kolejne kilkadziesiąt lat konfliktu. W końcu winą obarczyć możemy całe państwo. I ich sojuszników.  
Rozległy się pełne zadowolenia głosy.  
\- Magu.  
Wydawało mu się, jakby te słowa stały się nagle wyrokiem. Skierował powoli spojrzenie na rozmówcę.  
\- Wiesz co masz robić.

Po chwili znów wszedł do namiotu Coltaina. Leżał on już na łóżku, głęboko oddychając. Wódz pozwalał jedynie magowi podejść tak blisko gdy był całkowicie bezbronny. To jedna z nielicznych twoich wad, jakie odziedziczyłeś po przodkach. Ufność. Był może ograniczoną, lecz gdy już raz zaufałeś, to całym sercem.  
Usiadł na skraju posłania sięgając po mały pistolet, jaki nosili ze sobą żołnierze Nowego Świata. Nigdy nie sądził, że to on pociągnie za spust. Zawsze starał się trzymać z boku, pozostawać względnie neutralnym. Ale gdy tylko spiskowcy zauważyli, jakimi względami Coltaine traktuje starca, od razu stał się numerem jeden w ich planach. Spojrzał na jego spokojną twarz. Dlaczego, chłopcze? Dlaczego wybrałeś właśnie mnie...?  
Nagle gdzieś w oddali rozległy się krzyki i odgłosy walki. Coltaine zerwał się z mieczem w dłoni spoglądając na maga pytająco.  
\- Wróg nas atakuje, Panie.  
\- A ty tu sobie spokojnie siedzisz?! Przecież...  
Ostatnie słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, gdy rozległ się głuchy wystrzał. Coltaine położył dłoń na krwawiącej piersi patrząc na niego z bólem. Jego ciało powoli osunęło się z powrotem na posłanie. Baltazar odłożył na bok broń i pochylił się nad umierającym Wodzem Naczelnym.  
\- Wybacz, Panie. Nie było innego wyjścia.  
Oczy mężczyzny wyrażały jedynie ogromny żal i zdziwienie. Mag podparł dłonią brodę.  
\- I tak oto umiera kolejny bohater dawnych dni. Staniesz się legendą, Panie. Jak twoi przodkowie.  
Przerwał na chwilę, patrząc jak mężczyzna powoli gaśnie. Gdzieś w tle wciąż rozlegały się krzyki walk.  
\- Wieczny pokój nie ma racji bytu, Panie. Nigdy nie miał. Być może Paladyn także zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Nie widział sensu walczyć o coś niemożliwego.  
Spojrzał na wnętrze namiotu.  
\- To smutne, że wyprawa, która miała zakończyć rozlew krwi, sprawi, że wojny toczyć się będą jeszcze długo. I to w twoim imieniu, Panie.  
Coltaine zamknął oczy. Po chwili jego klatka przestała się unosić.  
\- Przemoc rodzi przemoc. Synowie poległych ojców będą szukać zemst. Setki lat temu stworzono pokój i jednolite państwo. Jednak natura ludzka zwyciężyła. Wojny wróciły. I wygląda na to, że nie da się ich pozbyć. Nigdy.  
Łza spłynęła powoli po jego policzku. Nie, niemożliwe. Uniósł dłoń i szybko otarł twarz. Nie miał przecież powodów by płakać. Żadnych.


End file.
